


Stress Relief

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie visits Malcolm in his office and decides to help him de-stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

11.00 pm - Malcolm’s office.

Malcolm was rarely relaxed but Sam’s absence from the office on holiday meant that, even by his own standards, he was extremely stressed. And now this shit about a Minister being caught coming out of the home of a well known call girl. 

He had been on the phone most of the evening trying to kill the story. He hadn't had any food or coffee for hours and he was absolutely exhausted. Normally, Sam would be there to help him and it was times like this that he realised how much he relied on her. 

Frustrated, he picked up a nearby hole punch and threw it at the door. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked a grinning Jamie, with a bottle of single malt and two glasses. 

‘Right you old fucker, everything is sorted, the story won't run so calm the fuck down and have a drink!’

Malcolm glared at Jamie. ‘What the fuck are you still doing here - I thought you had gone home’.

‘Couldn't leave you on your own here - you were heading for a fucking stroke, the way things were going’ grinned Jamie.

Despite his mood, Malcolm grinned too. Jamie and Sam were the only people he trusted, and they both knew how to handle him - everyone else was terrified of him. He and Jamie had become lovers a few months previously, to both of their surprise - neither had been with another man before, but had been unable to resist the sexual chemistry between them. 

Jamie poured two drinks, handed one to Malcolm and sat on the corner of his desk. ‘Here, ya miserable fucker, get this down you’ he said.

Malcolm downed most of the drink in one go and sighed. He could feel the alcohol working, and began to relax. Jamie topped his glass up. 

They drank and chatted for a while. Malcolm was by now totally relaxed and a combination of the alcohol and Jamie sitting so close was making his cock stir. He glanced at Jamie’s crotch, and saw that it was having a similar effect on him. 

He leaned over and kissed Jamie hard. Jamie responded immediately, kissing him back just as passionately, their tongues dancing. Malcolm stroked Jamie’s crotch, feeling him stiffen under his touch. Jamie groaned at the sensation, and Malcolm began to open Jamie’s trousers, pulling his cock free. He ran his finger down the shaft. Jamie shifted slightly so he could remove his trousers and boxers. 

Malcolm broke off the kiss and sank to the floor between Jamie’s legs. He kissed Jamie’s hard length, until he got to his balls. Gently he began to lick Jamie’s balls. Jamie grabbed Malcolm’s head impatiently but Malcolm had no intention of rushing. He took Jamie’s balls into his mouth and sucked on them gently. Jamie’s head fell back and he groaned again, gripping Malcolm’s head harder. 

He then licked his way back up Jamie’s shaft, rolling Jamie’s balls in his hand. He took a firm hold of Jamie’s cock and ran the tip of his tongue around the head, tasting Jamie’s pre cum.

‘Malc...more please…’ whispered Jamie. 

Malcolm moved back up so he could kiss Jamie again, letting Jamie taste his own pre cum.

He then turned his attention back to Jamie’s throbbing cock. He took the head into his mouth and began to suck, swirling his tongue around the head. He grasped the base of Jamie’s cock and began to move his hand up and down in a steady rhythm, increasing the pressure with his mouth. 

By this time, Jamie was totally lost in pleasure. He glanced down - the sight of Malcolm on his knees giving him such an amazing blow job was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. 

Gradually Malcolm increased speed, bringing Jamie to the edge of orgasm, before slowing down again. He was a master of teasing and Jamie found it frustrating and erotic in equal measures. 

He sped up and slowed down again several times. By this time, Jamie was begging him for relief. Finally he decided that he had kept him on the edge for long enough. He hummed gently, causing the most amazing sensations through Jamie’s cock. ‘Come for me darlin’’ whispered Malcolm. This was too much for Jamie and he threw his head back and cried out as his orgasm ripped through him and he came hard into Malcolm's mouth.

Malcolm licked his cock clean, swallowed and sat back on his chair. Jamie slumped back onto the desk, exhausted and satisfied. 

‘Fucking hell Malc, that was amazing’ he grinned. 

Malc just smiled. He didn't know what it was about Jamie but, whilst he had the ability to wind him up (which had led to some amazing sex - nothing turned both of them on like a good argument), he was incredibly sexy.

His mind returned to his erection, which was now making his trousers uncomfortably tight. By this time, Jamie had recovered sufficiently to notice. 

He stood up, took Malcolm’s hand and pulled him over to the sofa in the corner of the office. He kissed Malcolm, pushing him gently down and removing his trousers and boxers. He lay on top of him, feeling Malcolm’s hardness, and continued kissing him. He pulled open Malcolm’s shirt and licked his nipples, something that he knew drove Malcolm wild. 

His hand snaked down and began to stroke Malcolm’s cock. Malcolm closed his eyes, relishing his lover’s touch. 

Malcolm began to caress Jamie’s butt cheeks, before licking his finger and inserting it into Jamie’s ass. Jamie groaned and his cock began to stiffen again as Malcolm’s long, graceful finger gently probed his ass. Malcolm’s fingers were so skilled. Malcolm could see how turned on the little fucker was getting again.

However, Jamie decided to take control of the situation. ‘Your turn’ he whispered. He sat up and manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Malcolm. 

He took hold of Malcolm’s cock and sank down on it, groaning as he felt it filling his ass. Malcolm cried out with pleasure. ‘Oh God, Jamie..’ he gasped. 

Jamie began to move up and down slowly along Malcolm’s length. He stroked and squeezed Malcolm’s hard nipples. Malcolm decided to take a little control back and began to thrust into Jamie, the sight of his gorgeous lover driving him wild. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long, he had been close since the first taste of Jamie’s cock. 

He fucked Jamie harder, feeling Jamie’s muscles around his cock. Jamie was kissing and licking his neck, caressing his chest and whispering in his ear, telling him how good his cock felt and how much he loved being fucked by him.

Malcolm felt his orgasm building. ‘Oh.. I’m going to come’ he groaned as he thrust harder into his lover. Jamie began to bite his earlobes, something else which he found incredibly erotic.

Suddenly he shouted as he came hard into Jamie, grasping his ass cheeks as he did so. 

For a few minutes, the two men lay together in each other's arms, trying to regain their breath. Malcolm kissed Jamie. 

‘Feeling better?’ grinned Jamie. 

‘A bit’ teased Malcolm. ‘How about we get dressed and go to my place for round two?’


End file.
